


Gift Shopping At Its Finest.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Clothing swap, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls Night Out, Gossip, Pillow Fights, Player/Reader is going to be called AZ, Shopping, Talking about guys, Truth or Dare, Twister - Freeform, bathing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 4:(Lillie/AZ) Lillz has come to visit Nebby, but leaves with more than she thought she would. "Where'd Lillie go?" you glance at the giant pile of gifts you put down. "Lillz?" "ARCEUS HELP ME I'M STUCK!"Not really a romantic relationship, but left some hints of it for those who wanted it.





	

FINALLY! Lillie managed to come up with a good excuse to let you have the day off! Battling challengers could be fun sometimes, but really. You needed to get out or else you are going to become a mountain skiddo.

"We are going to have so much fun! We will go shop, and eat, and-"

She continued on, but you were just happy to see the outside world again. That terrible jail they keep you in didn't feed your craving for adventure.

"Alright?" She said, finishing whatever she just said.

"Lillz? What season is it? I can't tell if it is summer or winter because the sun is harsh but their is ALWAYS snow on this mountain."

"Oh! Its winter! I love the snow, its so fun!" She said jumping up and down.

You guess snow is new to her because at Aether she was always inside.

You both followed down the path, taking the elevators and climbing fallen trees and their roots.

It was really fun. You had to carry Lillie through the caves because it was too dark, she couldn't see, and you would get separated.

Being practically nocturnal, you could see pretty well.

She would squeak every time you hopped over something or ducked down to avoid zubat.

Once you were out, you had to adapt to the harsh sunlight again.

Lillie guided you to the hotel where you would be staying.

On your way there, you saw a Vanillite Ice Cream stand.

You got a Vanillish cone, sharing with your pokemon, Nebby got a Vanillux, somehow the giant icecream seemed small next to the Legendary. Lillie's Vanillite cone was already gone, so she started eyeing yours.

She gave you a strangely oversweet look and acted all cute.

"Here." You said, handing the rest of your cone over.

For such a scrawny girl, she sure ate... a lot...

You continued walking, reaching the nice sized hotel.

Of course, they spoiled you and pampered you, being the Champion instantly attracted attention.

"Have some berries! and Candy! and and-"

You thanked them politely before sneaking off into the room you would be staying in.

You were still feeling adventurous, so you waited for the gossip to die down and you met Lillie at TorKohls and Victini's Secret.

She had wiggled her eyebrows at you as she dragged you into that embarrassing store filled with bras and underwear meant for more than just being worn...

"Lillie. Why are we in here...?"

"Becauseeeee!"

"Its about Hau, isn't it." You said, she blushed at your words.

'Not just him, but you too...' Lillie thought, surprising you as Nebby did that mind reading thing again.

"NO it isn't!" She said, puffing her cheeks.

"Okay." You weren't so sure about that.

She made you try on things, blushing at each and every one.

"So...?" You said as you became Lillie's doll, surely for something pure evil.

"Ah nothing! The purple lace one with light sparkles looks good on you AZ!"

"Thanks."

To be honest, you kinda liked it yourself. You were going to buy the panties that came with it.

She had picked out a white and blue ruffle set.

Once you were out of there, you went to TorKohl's.

You tried on a couple of dresses, you liked the silky one. (Any color[s] you want)

Lillie then had the bright idea to make you put on her dress and hat.

The dress showed off your petite curves, though it was cute, it just didn't fit you. The hat was too droopy, you couldn't see very well.

She put on your clothing. It was nice on her, but a little to Short/Long on her.

You walked out with the dress you liked and went to Snivy's Diner.

You ordered Roserade Tea and Wimpod Waffles, assuming it was still early enough for breakfast. You wouldn't know though, you are nocturnal for certain reasons so you were kinda tired.

Lillie got Moomoo Milk and a lava cookie.

'This girl eats to much sweets.' you thought.

After eating, you were ready for a nice, relaxing bath like you usually have.

Lillie seemed to notice and payed the bill, walking to the hotel Lillie had been living in for a while.

Kinda like Gladion.

She brought you in, and let you start running the bath water.

It may not be spring water and old technology like your used to, but at least you don't have to find one of your roaming pokemon to use scald for you.

It was actually a really nice sized bath tub. You estimated about three people could comfortably fit in there if they were to lay side by side.

"Perks to having money." Said Lillie who came up from behind you.

"Yea." You agreed, you and the Aether's were the richest in Alola, but you never got out to spend any of it.

Everything went well, so you even put some bubbles in.

Undressing, Lillie walked in and looked away, but you just said you were fine with having her see. 

"Its not like I have anything to see anyway." You said as she turned back around with a mad look on her face.

"Stop putting yourself down like that!"

"Its the truth."

She sighed and started undressing while you got into the tub.

The hot water made your skin bumpy.

Once Lillie was in, you started talking about things.

"Who do you like?" Lillie had asked all of the sudden.

"..."

"Cmon! I will tell you who I like if you tell me who you like!"

"..."

"...Your brother." You had said, averting your eyes.

Her eyes widened as she stared strait at you.

"I like Hau." She had said, still kinda shaken from your answer. 'I also like you...' You heard her think, Nebby wasn't really helping right now.

You chuckled.

"Little Lillies and Haus running around. Oh god I will babysit only if I don't have to change any diapers." You tried to make light of the situation, and it seemed to have worked.

She blushed and laughed.

You continued talking before it was time for you to get some sleep.

Dressed only in the bra and panties you had bought earlier, you snuggled into her blankets.

Then you got a pillow thrown in your face.

You sat up and mumbled.

Another came flying at you but you successfully blocked it, making it land strait onto the floor.

You then opened your eyes to find the three trouble makers themselves.

It was Lillie, Hau, and Gladion.

Lillie pulled the blanket off of you, not expecting your nudity.

They all covered their faces, red as a cherry.

They weren't expecting a pillow to hit each and every one of them, even knocking Hau down.

You grinned, not even caring about modesty. They woke you up when you should be sleeping, so revenge sounded good.

In the end, nobody could beat you if you had your eyes set on something. They already knew that, but opted to get their asses kicked anyway.

"Twister?" You said, pulling out the box.

Everyone nodded, wondering if you were going to put clothing on.

"Nope." was all you said. Then you realized they didn't say anything out loud.

"I know the expressions on your faces." You said, covering up the mishap.

You played the game, getting into an awkward position with Hau.

He had purposely fell, looming over a practically naked girl would be pretty embarrassing.

You then moved onto truth or dare.

"Dare." You said to Lillie.

She blushed. "K-Kiss me."

Your eyes widened.

You can't back down, but really?

You leaned over, giving a small peck on the cheek.

"You never said where."

"Truth or Dare." You said to Hau.

"Truth!"

"...Is it true... that you don't like Malsada?"

He flipped out. He looked horrified. He ran to the bathroom to question your sanity.

It was Gladion's turn.

"Truth or dare." He sighed out toward you.

"Dare." You said.

"I dare you to sit next to me now that Hau is gone."

You did that one easily.

"For the rest of the day."

You nodded.

After a while, it was noon and you were really tired. You still refused to put clothing on.

You still sat next to Gladion, now he was watching TV.

You started to fall asleep.

You put your head on his lap after sitting up for to long, he looked down unsure of what to do. He stiffened when your bare skin rubbed on his pant leg.

You know Gladion barely interacts with anyone, so you would try to make him as comfortable as possible.

You sat up again, leaning onto his shoulder and messed with his hair.

He was stiff for a while, but eventually melted into your touch.

He saw how tired you were, but the couch was to small to sleep on. He also knew she would refuse to leave his side due to the dare.

So he picked you up and set you down on the bed, going next to you. Soon after, lillie and Hau came home from their little walk to find you sleeping on Gladion.

He assured them it wasn't what it looked like, but you decided to make things harder by sitting up and kissing his neck "In your sleep".

Then you decided that was mean and started "Sleep talking" to help him out.

"Whos da good... Bab....." You said, rubbing his head.

They laughed, "Waking you up".

"What..?" You said with scrunched up eyes and a rough voice.

They just kept laughing and you went back to sleep. You listened to their thoughts for a while.

You heard Lillie the most.

'Its cute but... How can I not be jealous?'

You would deal with this tomorrow.


End file.
